<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Night at the Fraternity Swingers Party by tustin2121</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716309">The Night at the Fraternity Swingers Party</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tustin2121/pseuds/tustin2121'>tustin2121</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tustin2121's Pride Tales Anthology [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety Attacks, Doesn't Actually Have The Characters Participate In Said Orgy, Fraternities &amp; Sororities, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgy, Pansexual Character, Random &amp; Short, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Tags Contain Spoilers, college students</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:41:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tustin2121/pseuds/tustin2121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave thought he was ready for the swinger's party he was invited to, but it turned out he really wasn't, and the rest of the night was looking shot because of it. Then Colin arrived on the scene and Dave's night changed, for better... and worse...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tustin2121's Pride Tales Anthology [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Night at the Fraternity Swingers Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night air was crisp and chilly; Autumn was setting in over the university campus. Dave folded his arms tight over his bare chest, wishing he had had the forethought to grab his shirt and jacket before stepping out onto the tiny bedroom balcony. From up here on the balcony, he had a clear view of the campus down in the valley, the lights flickering from the builds and cars driving through. And, ever-penetrating his thoughts, he could hear the giggling and moaning from the hot tub in the back yard just below him.</p>
<p>He turned around, considered going back inside, back to the orgy the fraternity was hosting at their off-campus frat house. But when he turned, he saw through the glass door into one of the bedrooms, where a pile of naked and nearly naked bodies lay, squirming and writhing about on the mattress. And he looked away again, back to looking out over the view of the campus, and sighed, shivering.</p>
<p>The door behind him opened and closed quickly. "Mind if I join you?" a voice said. Dave tensed. "...I'll take that as a 'no'?"</p>
<p>Dave looked around, and saw one of the fraternity brothers, one of the cute ones, standing there. He was tall, maybe a head or two higher than Dave, a height that came coupled with a constant danger of banging one's head on every doorway. He was thin, fit, lithe, muscular, also shirtless. He had red hair and freckles, Dave's type. He had a concerned look on his face and a pink blanket wrapped around his shoulders.</p>
<p>"Are you alright?" the guy asked.</p>
<p>"Fine..." Dave said quickly, feeling his cheeks warm. "Y-You can join me... b-but I'm not up for doing anything right now..."</p>
<p>"Neither am I," the guy said, coming to the banister standing opposite Dave on the balcony. He seemed to have a penchant for talking quickly and confidently. "I came here for a bit of a break. It looks like you did too."</p>
<p>"Yeah," Dave said tersely, folding his arms again and shivering, looking out over the view again. The guy was looking at him. He could feel it on the side of his head. After a long moment, he let himself meet his eyes.</p>
<p>"You wanna borrow my blanket?" the guy said, smiling.</p>
<p>Dave looked at the blanket draped over his shoulders. It was bright pink, knitted, and folded over a couple times so that it wouldn't drag on the floor. "I don't know where that thing's been..." Dave mumbled.</p>
<p>"It was on my bed," the guy replied, "and I rescued it once I had unwittingly added my room to the orgy by bringing a couple people in there to do some stuff with. I didn't want strange stains on my grandmother's handiwork. She knitted it for me when I left for my graduation."</p>
<p>"Oh," Dave said, taking a moment to let his rapid banter sink in, "And you're not scared I'm gonna leave a strange stain on it?"</p>
<p>"You look like you've barely seen any action. And like you're freezing." The guy held out a blanket-draped arm invitingly.</p>
<p>Dave considered for a moment, then nodded his head. The guy moved over to him and, unfolding some of the blanket, draped it around his shoulders. There was enough knitted cloth here to cover both of them without having to get too close.</p>
<p>"Thanks," Dave said, pulling the warm cloth around his bare shoulders, "Do you... often flirt by way of offering blankets to cold people?"</p>
<p>The guy laughed, a quick, distinct, peculiar cackle with a genuine smile behind it, "It's not every day the situation presents itself. Colin, by the way."</p>
<p>Dave hesitated a moment before replying. "Dave. And... no, I haven't gotten any action."</p>
<p>"Do you need anything from us to help?" Colin asked, referring to himself and his fraternity, "We did a lot of work vetting everyone, checking everyone's age and sexual history, making sure there weren't gonna be any problems with STIs, if you need reassurances. We've got boxes of condoms and dental dams around all over..."</p>
<p>"No, no, it's nothing like that," Dave cut him off, shaking his head. "It's just... I've just never been to one of these before and... It turns out I wasn't ready."</p>
<p>Colin nodded sagely, "That's fair. This is my first swinger's party as well. It's not like we did this much back on the farm or anything." He laughed again, staring up at the stars. It was one of those laughs that makes you wonder if he had to put effort into laughing like that, but strangely felt sincere regardless.</p>
<p>Dave stared at him. God, was he trying to make him aroused? "Do your folks know?"</p>
<p>Colin glanced at Dave. "Know what? That I'm pansexual? That I'm part of a fraternity? That I helped organize an orgy at my frat house?" Colin shook his head at the sky, "What they don't know won't hurt them."</p>
<p>"Aren't you scared about them finding out?" Dave asked with trepidation.</p>
<p>Colin shrugged, "The most they can do is kick me out or try to 'cast the devil out of me' or something, right? I don't really plan on going back after I graduate here anyway." Colin turned around to lean back against the banister and look down at Dave. "What about you? Are you out yet?"</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Dave snapped reflexively, "Out of what? What are you trying to say?"</p>
<p>Colin's eyebrows raised, and he laughed a bit, softer, and aborted. "I'll take that as a 'no' then." When Dave looked murderous, he elaborated, "Dude, you've been checking me out every chance you could get since I walked out here, and you're asking me if I'm scared of coming out to my parents. I can read the room: you like men. There's nothing wrong with that. I like people in general, ya know?"</p>
<p>Dave pulled the pink blanket closer around himself and averted his eyes. Or he tried to avert his eyes, but Colin was casually showing off his chest again.</p>
<p>"It gets easier once you admit it to yourself, you know," Colin said conversationally, his eyes fixated on the glass doors into the bedroom behind Dave. "Once you stop denying a part of yourself, it's easier to have fun and relax a bit. And, yeah, my parents don't know, but everyone in the frat knows, and it's nice. You get to be yourself."</p>
<p>Colin looked pointedly at Dave's face. Dave's eyes were tracking around the balcony, as wheels turned in his head. Dave realized suddenly that he was alone with a boy, and for the first time, that boy actually was attracted to him as well.</p>
<p>"Uh..." Dave began hesitantly, "Can... Can I... D-Do you mind if... I kiss you...?"</p>
<p>Colin lit up in surprise. "Be my guest."</p>
<p>Dave's cheeks immediately flushed red hot, and Colin laughed again in response, which only made Dave flush harder. Colin leaned sideways, his on his elbow on the banister, bringing his face within reach of Dave, and waited with a cocky smile. Dave felt obligated to go through with this now. But he wanted to... so very much...</p>
<p>Dave hesitated, a lot. This should be easy, right? Just like kissing a girl, and he's done that quite a lot in the past, right? Dave put his hand on Colin's cheek and leaned in slowly, licking his lips. Their lips touched, and it was like magic, unlike any Dave had experienced before. Colin was a <em>good</em> kisser, like <em>really good</em>. And Dave was into it so much.</p>
<p>Without realizing it, Dave moved from kissing his lips to kissing his cheek and chin, then kissing his neck, working his way down to kissing his collar bone and clavicle and down towards his nipple and oh the nipples, pausing to explore those with his mouth, then down, working across the pectorals and the lovely ripples in his abs, down to where the belly button was and that red happy-trail leading down to the button on his jeans, a button which got in the way and needed to be removed, quickly, immediately.</p>
<p>He felt rather than saw Colin rummaging through his jeans pockets as Dave worked loose the stubborn button and unveiled Colin's long freckled member, which burst from the bindings of the jeans readily and struck Dave in the cheek as it popped out. Dave took a moment to run his fingers over its many inches and was about to go at it with his mouth when Colin's hands got in the way.</p>
<p>"Hey, hey, slow down a moment," Colin said cautiously (though his cock clearly said otherwise), "I gotta step over here and grab a condom from the box. I thought I had another on me, but I must have used it."</p>
<p>Colin's penis, as well as the rest of him, moved away from Dave's slackened and dazed face, and Dave heard the patio door opening a moment later. It was at that moment Dave realized he was kneeling on the floor, next to a balcony banister, where a man's cock had been moments before, eagerly ready to give him glorious head.</p>
<p>And Dave broke.</p>
<p>No. How. What was he doing? What would his mother think?! No, he can't be, no. <em>NO. Why?! What?! No!</em> <em><strong>NO!!</strong></em> He was dying, he couldn't breathe. His gayness was gonna <em>kill him</em>. No! <strong>WHY?!</strong> GOD WHY?!</p>
<p>Colin stepped back outside and was displeased (but strangely not really surprised) to find Dave holding his head, curling up on the floor, shaking like crazy, the pink blanket entwined around him. Colin's raging boner would have to wait: he needed to be in a responsible mode right now. Stuffing his penis back in his jeans, he got down to Dave's level, bringing his head to his level, close to him.</p>
<p>"Dave? Dave, it's alright," Colin said calmly, slowly, any smile he had had long gone, "Look at me, nothing happened, you're alright, things are okay."</p>
<p>"Get away!" Dave shouted, "Get AWAY FROM ME!!"</p>
<p>"Okay," Colin said, move back a step or two, "Just keep calm, and breathe with me, okay?"</p>
<p>"No! I-- I can't!!" Dave cried, hyperventilating.</p>
<p>"Breathe slowly... in through the nose...." Colin said calmly, making an audible breathing sound through his nose, "hold it... and out through the mouth...." and Colin blew air out in demonstration.</p>
<p>There was a sudden commotion as the balcony door opened and two or three half-naked people were there, asking what was going on. The various bodies on the bed behind them were disentangling as well to have a peek.</p>
<p>Colin promptly held up a hand to them, but kept his focus on Dave and his voice serene: "You're going to be okay. No one means you any harm," he said slowly, as his hand frantically waved at the intruders to stay back, "in through the nose..... hold it..... and out through the mouth....."</p>
<p>Dave was making efforts to breathe like Colin was instructing, but every attempt at a long breath was punctuated by many short, tiny breaths that didn't help matters.</p>
<p>One of the half-naked people had run off, while the others closed the door but watched through the window pane.</p>
<p>"How are you feeling? Would you like to move inside? Breathe in...."</p>
<p>"I can't..." Dave gasped, twisting the pink blanket in his hands, "I can't... I can't do this... How... Why..."</p>
<p>"I understand. It's tough, things are difficult. Breathe in with me..."</p>
<p>Dave took a shaking breath in and managed to mostly hold it with Colin's direction.</p>
<p>"Colin?! What's going on?!" a voice from the door said. Colin looked up and saw his Big Brother staring down at him in alarm.</p>
<p>Colin kept his voice calm and directed at Dave, even as he looked at his Big. "I know this panic attack feels really bad, Dave, but it will pass." He looked back at Dave in time to meet his eyes. "Focus on me: Breathe in....."</p>
<p>"Do we need to call someone?" Colin's Big asked quietly.</p>
<p>Colin's hand, stretched towards the door, made a dismissive motion. "And out through the mouth..."</p>
<p>Colin's Big nodded and pushed the onlookers back inside. "Things should be okay. My Little's a trained EMT, and he thinks it's a just panic attack." His words cut off as the door snapped shut.</p>
<p>"Just a panic attack?!" Dave said, his breath quickening again.</p>
<p>Colin's eyes rolled behind his closed eyelids at his Big's mistake. "He doesn't understand, I do. Focus on me, Dave."</p>
<p>Colin reached a hand towards Dave, and Dave looked at it. With more panicked gasps and shaking, Dave grabbed hold of Colin's hand, as if it was a lifeline and Dave was lost at sea. It nearly pulled Colin off balance how much he tugged at it.</p>
<p>"That's good, that's good." Colin assured him, as he struggled to keep balance, "Focus on me. In through the nose... I know things are tough, there's a lot to worry about. Out through the mouth... But you'll pull through. Things will be okay. In through the nose... It's a beautiful night tonight, huh?"</p>
<p>Through his violent shaking, Dave chuckled, "I-It's a l-l-little too cold for me..."</p>
<p>"Yes, I'm sure it is. But it's nice, right? In through the nose..." Colin got closer and looked to the sky, "Look, Orion is rising now. You can see his sword plain as day."</p>
<p>Dave also looked up. His breathing coming a little easier now, though his heart was still racing. "Yeah... his 's-sword'... his huge... raging... cock...."</p>
<p>Colin snorted, "You said it, not me."</p>
<p>Dave's laugh was punctuated by his labored breathing, "I mean, com'on... It... It has t-to me, w-what, 20 inches l-l-long?"</p>
<p>Colin laughed as he subtly adjusted his holding of Dave's hand to be able to feel the rapid pulse in his wrist. It was slowly returning to normal.</p>
<p>There was a shout from below the balcony, "Y'all alright up there?"</p>
<p>"We're good!" Colin shouted back, "Just some miscommunication! We got it sorted!"</p>
<p>They were quiet for a bit as Dave's breathing slowly returned to normal.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," Dave said, gingerly making to get to his feet again.</p>
<p>Colin helped him up as he said, "No, don't be sorry. It's not your fault your body decided to panic. How are you feeling?"</p>
<p>Dave was quiet as he self-diagnosed. "Exhausted."</p>
<p>"That'll happen. I'll walk you out, if you like. The bus stop back to campus is just down the street."</p>
<p>"Yeah... in a couple minutes..." Dave said, "I'm... still wobbly." He picked up the pink blanket, now covered in various dirt and splinters. "Sorry about your grandmother's blanket."</p>
<p>Colin smiled, "It's seen worse. I've learned quickly not to put it on my bed if I plan on getting drunk that night."</p>
<p>"Ew..." Dave made a face, peeling off the blanket, and Colin laughed.</p>
<p>"I've washed it since," Colin added, tucking it under his arm.</p>
<p>Dave folded his arms and shivered again. Colin wrapped an arm around his shoulders in a one-armed hug. "Thanks," Dave mumbled. He looked up at Colin, who was smiling sweetly at him. Dave blushed and added snarkily, "Weren't you supposed to ask consent or something first before hugging me? You guys made such a big deal of it before everything started..."</p>
<p>"You're right," Colin smirked, "I should have. But as long as we're on the subject, you should have as well before, you know... before you unbuttoned my pants."</p>
<p>Dave's face fell. "Right... I-I'm sorry, I--"</p>
<p>"Don't worry about it," Colin said quickly, rubbing Dave's shoulder, "I forgive you. I was totally into it too, so no harm done..." Colin shifted his weight, and then shifted his blanket to his other hand, "And... to be honest..." he used a hand to lift Dave's chin, "I'm... kind of into you as well."</p>
<p>Dave blinked, "....what?"</p>
<p>"You're cute as heck," Colin said, "and by far the most interesting encounter I've had all night. Do you wanna swap numbers? Maybe we can grab lunch sometime?"</p>
<p>Dave chuckled in disbelief. Then chuckled again, in realization. Then started laughing, wiping tears from his eyes.</p>
<p>Colin blinked in confusion and doubt. "I... take that as a 'no'?"</p>
<p>"No... no, take it as a 'yes', a 'very, very much yes'," Dave said, seemingly genuinely crying.</p>
<p>Colin grinned a confused grin, "Are you going to be okay?"</p>
<p>"I don't know," Dave said, half-hysterical, "The cutest guy I ever met just asked for my phone number, I don't know how to feel."</p>
<p>Colin laughed that distinctive and really cute laugh again. And he seemed to be blushing a bit as well. "You have the weirdest emotional spectrum..." he said, pulling out his phone.</p><hr/>
<p>Colin paused for a moment in wiping down the protective cover of his mattress to answer a text. He had a cheeky smile as he stared at his phone, typing a reply. A handful of other brothers walked by his room, including his Big, who paused at the doorway.</p>
<p>"Hey," he said, banging on the doorframe to get Colin's attention, "wanna grab lunch with us?"</p>
<p>"Can't. I'm meeting someone in a half-hour for the same."</p>
<p>His Big looked confused, "Who? You back on speaking terms with Carol?"</p>
<p>"Pfft, no," Colin rolled his eyes, "that bitch couldn't <em>pay me</em> to put up with her shit anymore."</p>
<p>His Big briefly made a 'yeah, really' face. "Then who?"</p>
<p>Colin bit his lip, "Uh... That guy having a panic attack on the balcony last night?"</p>
<p>"Really?" his Big laughed.</p>
<p>"Yeah," Colin flushed, "you know... he's cute and... once you crack the facade of shyness and crippling anxiety, he seems like a pretty cool dude."</p>
<p>His Big laughed again, "That's a great sales pitch. Call that one into the shopping network."</p>
<p>Colin casually flicked him off as his Big left with the rest of the group. Colin, meanwhile, returned to his texting, a goofy smile growing on his face again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>